


Mystical Reality

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [60]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn really hates the other tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystical Reality

**Author's Note:**

> A really short sequel to The Darkness Within since I wanted to post something when I posted it.

Being a tiger who isn’t welcomed by a forest full of jaguars and leopards isn’t fun at all, in Harry’s opinion. But, thankful to Elders telling the clans that he isn’t a threat, they just stopped trying to, say, kill him when found.

He has his daughter with Zayn to take care of now. It’s rare for Were-cats to be Omegas, since that’s sort of exclusive to their werewolf counterparts, but Harry was the Executioner.

“Hm, I think our Nirvana is hungry,” Zayn looks at their sleeping daughter, who garbles up words. “I love how she has your eyes.”

“And I love how I’m no longer pursued by your clan mates,” Harry replies honestly. “Why do the jaguars and the leopards hate tigers so much?”

“Because your kind happens to be violent,” Zayn answers. “That’s why we teamed up to, well, hunt you down.”

“But I’m not a bloodthirsty monster like most other tigers,” Harry pouts, readjusting the blankets for Nirvana. “And let’s not try for another baby, I think one’s enough for now.”

“I’ll just steal Louis’ condoms,” Zayn grins.

“Don’t mention his name, he still hates me for being a tiger,” Harry hisses, letting his eyes slit. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“He’s heard of the tales where his ancestor got killed by a rabid tiger,” Zayn looks apologetic. “He doesn’t want the same to happen to him.”

“Well, I sure as hell aren’t rabid, but I don’t know about this other tiger,” Harry growls out.

“That Nick Grimshaw dude?” Zayn arches a brow. “I don’t know much about him either, other than the fact that he’s half-mage, you know, the cousins of witches who practises dark magic?”

“Wouldn’t I love to be half-mage, rather than a demigod,” Harry speaks without sarcasm. “Oh dear, I think Nirvana is waking up.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Zayn checks their daughter, who’s still asleep in their crib. “Now, can we please have sex? It’s been ages.”

“Last time we had sex was couple days ago, genius,” Harry giggles, leading Zayn out of their daughter’s room. They make their way to their shared room and true to his words, Zayn ‘borrows’ Louis’ condoms. Zayn practically rips their clothes off, prepping Harry with lots of eagerness. Harry purrs at how right Zayn’s fingers feel inside of him, the volume of his purrs making his entire body vibrate. Soon, Zayn sheathes himself with a condom and slides into Harry. Harry purrs extra loud at the fullness, welcoming Zayn inside of him. Zayn dips his head down to kiss Harry passionately, muffling his purrs. He thrusts into Harry with hard, fast strokes, nailing his prostate dead-on. He doesn’t need Zayn’s nimble hand around his prick to coat their stomachs with his come, and he feels Zayn shudder from his own release right after.

“I love you, my lovely jaguar,” Harry giggles, kissing Zayn’s cheek sloppily.

“I love you too, you lovely ball of fur tiger,” Zayn nuzzles his nose into Harry’s neck.

-

“Why are _you_ so keen on helping me break the mate bond?” Nick asks his sort of friend. “Aren’t you happily mated to Liam?”

“He’s not a bad mate, but at the end of the night, he’s still a jaguar,” George replies, sipping his tea. “And I’m helping you break the mate bond between Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan, not all the cats in the forest.”

“Louis is quite smitten with that leopard, isn’t he?” Nick hisses, his hazel green eyes narrowing into slits. “Once his soul remembers me, things will be different.”

“The Great Spirits or whatever you call your ancestral spirits are really pissed at you to mate _your_ soulmate to someone else, hm?” George chuckles. “And if you’re considering to kill me just because I laughed at you, remember that I’m a powerful warlock.”

“Oh, I don’t need magic to kill you, I’m a tiger with lots of strength,” Nick tells his friend. “Now, are you going to kill Niall for having Louis?”

“I’m a bloodthirsty tiger, but I’m not that bad, darling,” Nick rolls his eyes. “And I hear that my dearest cousin finally found out about me.”

“Well, you tigers are really rare,” George shrugs. “Liam told me that the cats in his forest don’t really know about tigers.”

“Hunted to near-extinction, yes,” Nick says carelessly. “I’ve been alive for centuries because they couldn’t exactly kill all the tigers.”

“How joyful.”

Nick grins evilly.

-

Zayn gets that feeling in his stomach when something went wrong. He can’t pinpoint _what_ but something definitely did. Louis, his deputy for their clan of jaguar shape-shifters, must have felt it too, because he comes barging into his room, still in his mottled dark brown jaguar form.

“Okay, what’s up?” Zayn asks his friend calmly.

 _“I can’t feel it anymore,”_ Louis sounds urgent, fear colouring his tone. _“My mate bond to Niall!”_

“What the fuck do you mean you can’t feel your mate bond to Niall? That’s not something that just disappears.”

 _“Well, it did, and Niall is panicking too,”_ Louis growls at him, eyes burning electric blue for a second.

“Calm your balls, Jesus,” Zayn rolls his eyes as jaguar-Louis leads him towards the leopard. “Okay, your mate is telling me that the mate bond is gone.”

“Because it is,” Niall sounds frustrated and lost. “Louis was on the patrol with that dickhead jaguar and he just barged into this house, telling me he can’t feel it anymore.”

“It’s because I did a little tempering with it,” a low, tenor voice rings out. “Hello, Louis, you look like the way I remember.”

“Who the fuck — you smell like Harry,” Louis shifts back to his human form, then his eyes narrow into slits.

“That’s because we’re _very_ distant cousins,” the newcomer smirks, his mossy green eyes alit with amusement. “Surprise, Harold isn’t the only tiger in the technical UK area.”

“Oh joy, another tiger,” Niall takes a protective stance in front of his mate. (Ex-mate? Zayn isn’t so sure.) “If you’re a tiger, how can you do such dark magic?”

“I’m also half-mage, genius,” the new tiger rolls his eyes. “Where’s Harry? I wanted to say hi to my cousin.”

“He’s visiting Hel, and he’s none of your concern,” Zayn hisses, letting his eyes turn to slits. “What do you mean, Louis looks the same?”

“Why would I ever want to severe his mate bond to a fucking leopard?” The tiger growls, eyes burning with anger. “Isn’t it fucking obvious?”

“I get what the Elders meant by how destructive and psychopathic tigers can be,” Zayn remembers what the Elders told him after he defeated his father in a death duel, after the ritual all the new leaders go through. No one is to ever talk about the ritual.

“Still here,” The tiger’s eyes flash darker shade of green. “It’s a long story, but if you’ll listen to it, I’m more than happy to tell. By the way, the name’s Nick.”

“Do we have a choice?” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Still fiery, Louis,” Nick mutters fondly. “About six hundred years ago, I was just a cub, thirty years in actual years. Like any other Were-cat of his prime, I was looking for my mate and for some reason, my paws were drawn towards a tiny village in then-Netherlands that was a French region. Of course, it’s Brussels now, but when I went there, it was before the Netherlands and Belgium separated. I think it was in the Wavre province? Anyways, I knew that the jaguars and leopards were on my heels, following the Elders’ order of executing the tigers. Most of the time, I stayed in the forests, hiding in the shadows and, of course, dodging the stupid Feline Berserkers. Spoilers alert: I killed them all. Then, this stupid human came into the area I was hiding, gathering some _herbs_ for his _maman_. He was talking in French about something, and at the time, I didn’t learn that language. All I knew was that I felt something for that human. He had a slight frame, just like you, Louis, and your greyish blue eyes. No, it’s the other way around since you’re his reincarnation. Anyways,” Nick waves his hand dramatically. “That night, I decided to step out of the forest and go into his village, pretending to be a traveller. My French was _horrible_ , but some of the villagers knew English so it wasn’t that bad. I already knew where my possible mate was, since I could bloody well sniff him out. A random person offered to let me stay in his house for the night. Well, rest of the night. I was wide awake, wondering what he was possibly doing. I tracked him not far from the central village around midnight, and I just walked up to him, asking what his name was; it was Guillaume.” Louis stiffens. “It was awkward, him talking in broken English, and me in broken French for each other’s benefits, but we both felt the bond there. We kept meeting each other at midnight at the central village, just enjoying the company. I knew that it wasn’t long before the Berserkers came to me, so I asked Guillaume if he’d let me make love to him. He was startled, since it had been only two weeks ever since we started having secret rendezvouses. I decided then to show him who I really was — a tiger under the pretence of a human. I took him to the forest, and believe me, he was confused as fuck. He was worried about wild animals and I told him I’d always protect him. I transformed into a Siberian tiger right in front of him. He cursed in French, like I expected, but he didn’t run away from me. I nudged my head against his head, letting him know he was safe with me, and I would never hurt him. He patted — okay, you want me to get to the exciting part, I can read the faces, alright,” Nick rolls his eyes at Zayn. “We made love under the moonlight and I didn’t know our first time would be our last. The very next morning _your_ ancestor, Horan, had Guillaume held captive and wanted to use him against me. They knew that he was my mate, our scents having been mingled together and all, and they told me to submit myself to them so that they’ll kill me and let Guillaume go. Of course, I’m a _very_ self-respecting tiger, and I never go down without a fight. I immediately turned to my tiger form and ripped the jugular out of the nearest leopard. He died fast, I can assure you that. There were five Feline Berserkers, five _very_ powerful Were-leopards sent to kill me. But there was one thing they were lacking, and it was the protectiveness of their mate. I killed everyone but Horan, just for the sodding dramatics. I shifted back to my human form, knowing that my lips were dripping with blood of those bastards trying to kill me. Aiden Horan knew that it was either I kill him, or he me. I should have been faster, but he half-shifted, extending his claws and raking them across _my_ beloved Guillaume’s neck. I couldn’t avenge him, because I knew the consequences of killing the leader of clan without being under the right circumstances. Aiden left, thinking Guillaume died. I held his bleeding body close to mine, also assuming he was dead. He lifted a hand and caressed my face, whispering _‘je vais toujours te trouver_ ’. Those were his last words,” Nick now stares into Louis’ eyes, whose face is now contorting, as if Nick’s story triggered something. “Mates are soulmates, and I pissed of the Great Spirits big time by going on a killing spree of leopards right after that.”

“So when Guillaume’s spirit was reborn, he was no longer your mate,” Zayn deduces. “You only wanted your mate back, but he’s no longer yours.”

“That fucking leopard is Louis’ mate, and I have every right to hate him!” Nick hisses again. “He’s supposed to be _mine_.”

“I-I don’t really…” Louis speaks up. “How do I know you’re telling me the truth?”

“I know your memories as Guillaume are unlocked now, because I just did a silent spell,” Nick looks at his former mate. “I’m not going to ask you to choose between Niall and me, because I just popped into your life unannounced.”

“That’s a selfless thing to say from a psychopath,” Zayn notices how quiet Louis has become. “But do you know that Louis is an Omega?”

“I know that he’s had _his_ –” Nick flicks his thumb in Niall’s direction disdainfully. “–kids because they’re mates by the Fates and the Spirits’ decree, not mine.”

“I’m not choosing anyone then,” Louis says very softly. “I have fallen in love with Louis, but whether these ‘memories’ I have of me and Nick as Guillaume are real or not, that’s part of me too. I’ll just raise Erik and Catherine by myself…”

“Bullshit, that’s _our_ kits we’re talking about,” Niall hisses. “We’re raising them together even if we aren’t mates anymore because of that bastard.”

“Don’t ask me to undo this spell, that’s not what I bargained,” Nick throws the comment. “I came here just to see Louis… I’ve been so alone without Guillaume for a long time.”

“I’m not Guillaume,” Louis retorts weakly. “What you knew of me, that’s not me, that’s my past life.”

“I know,” Nick looks at Louis forlornly before teleporting away.

“Now that was odd,” Zayn comments as Harry returns.

“Who am I smelling here?” Harry furrows his brows together. “I can’t identify.”

“The other tiger,” the three who just met Nick chorus together.

-

Zayn continues with his life without Nick showing up inside his house for next three weeks. He and Harry still have a great sex life, whenever Nirvana is sleeping, of course, and they don’t want a second child just yet. Louis told him that the mate bond with Niall is still gone, but they love each other too much just to let go of each other.

“But there’s something the old me feels for Nick,” Louis is telling Zayn right now. “Life, my past life says I should go for that tiger.”

“And you hate tigers,” Zayn rolls his eyes, bunch of jaguars just loitering around at their camp in their jaguar forms. “He’s half-mage, if that helps.”

“Right, but–”

 _“I’m stuck in my jaguar form, what the fuck?”_ Keith, one of his clan’s roars.

“Oh joy,” Zayn has no doubt this is Nick’s doing. “What did that bastard to now?”

“Just say my name, that’s easier,” comes a silken purr. “Nice meeting you again.”

“To cast a spell as strong as this, it must have drained you a lot,” Zayn growls at Nick. “How did you even find my camp?”

“Basic locating spell, duh,” Nick rolls his eyes. “And I had an accomplice. He is such a nice warlock.”

“I have had enough of your bullshit,” Zayn growls before shifting to his jaguar form, and launches at the tiger. Nick is quick and shifts his forms as well, a large Siberian tiger that has to be at least seven feet in length. Zayn roars indignantly and slashes his claws down Nick’s side, not even fazing the larger feline. He growls and thrusts his head forward, aiming to bite into Nick’s neck. He’s too quick for Nick to defend himself and he rakes his rear claws down the tiger’s stomach as he secures his fangs around Nick’s neck.

 _“The worst part of dying is that I won’t have my Guillaume with me_ ,” Nick laughs humourlessly as he takes his last breath.

“Was that necessary?” Louis arches a brow.

“One of the ways to stop a spell is to kill the caster,” Zayn shifts back to his human form. “I didn’t what I had to do.”

-

Harry freaked out when he finds out Zayn had a little fight with Nick.

“Do you not realise how strong tigers can be?” Harry hisses

“I’m a jaguar, my claws are deadly enough to cut off an antelope’s head off,” Zayn scoffs, kissing Harry’s lips to stop him from saying anything else

To save his clan and family, he will do anything as the leader.


End file.
